Haddasah
by LucindaLaBlanca
Summary: Nick Fury discovers a young lady with extraordinary powers. Bad Summary, I know. Please R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

Introduction - Normal

The tired, decrepit, Toyota Camry turned into the drive way. Haddasah put it in park and turned the key. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the front door and unlocked it. Closing it behind her and locking it, she flipped the light switch. A row of three can lights flickered, she snapped her fingers in an upward direction and immediately they lit up the one room house.

She kicked off her tennis shoes and stripped off her socks. The linoleum floor felt cool under her hot feet. It was a long shift. It was good to be home. She set her backpack down on the small kitchen table as she walked to her fridge.

"Leftover rice and beans it is." Haddasah said to herself.

As she waited for her dinner to heat up in the microwave, she folded the contents of a laundry basket. They still smelled fresh from the clothesline. There was a laundry mat in town but she didn't mind hand washing her stuff. She didn't have too much anyway.

She ate her dinner silently. She reached for her cup of water and instead of grabbing it she knocked it over. "Clumsy." she scolded herself. She raised an open hand, the water became an airborne glob. She directed it towards the sink halfway across the room. Once it was hovering over it, she released it from her mind and it splashed down the drain.

It was getting late. She looked at the clock on the wall. 11:46 P.M. Time for bed. She turned out the can lights and turned on a lamp by her bed. She changed into a pair of worn sweatpants and an oversized men's t-shirt.

She then bent over a maidenhair fern which she kept on her nightstand saying softly, "How was your day today?" The plant bent slightly towards her. She knew the plant couldn't hear her. It was just reacting to her voice. She smiled at it.

Haddasah wriggled underneath her faded patchwork quilt. Tomorrow was Saturday. A day off. The first one in awhile. She was glad of it. Turning off her lamp she sighed contentedly. Maybe this arrangement could actually work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One - Found Out

Haddasah rounded the corner into the next aisle. It was a typical Saturday at the local grocery store. The usual patrons were doing their weekly shopping. She nodded and gave a small smile to the regulars and the clerks that she recognized. But there was someone new that she did not recognize. Someone strange. Haddasah wasn't the only one who noticed this.

A black trench coat and eye patch was not normal attire for the locals. The man followed her when she went into the store. She didn't think much of it at first. He was probably just someone passing through. But why was he following her so closely. He wasn't buying anything. Now that she thought about it, it did seem like he was following her. A chill went through her. She was alone. She risked an awful lot being so.

There was something the man didn't know about her though. She'd never tried calling lightning down from Heaven, but today might be a good day to try.

She quickened her pace and got to the checkout line. She emptied the contents of her shopping basket quickly. She put down a five and told the clerk to keep the change. She was almost to her car when she heard, "Haddasah Stoltzfus."

She turned on her heel. When she met the voice's owner, she scolded herself for turning around at all.

"I would like to talk with you." He continued.

She turned and continued to walk. He followed.

"Haddasah, I have reason to believe that you have a secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, without turning to face him.

The man picked up a handful of gravel from the parking lot and hurled it at Haddasah. Without thinking she turned around. The stones stopping in mid-air, an inch from her face. When she realized what was happening she released them and the stones scattered around her feet.

Did he just throw rocks at her? How dare he-in broad daylight-trick her into revealing herself! Not missing a beat she said, "You just threw stuff at a stranger, what if you were wrong?"

"I'm never wrong." He replied.

He took another step towards her.

"That's far enough." Haddasah warned, still not feeling completely safe. He complied.

"I would like to talk to you."

"Why? Who are you?"

"I believe that with some training that you can actually do some good with your talents instead of keeping it to yourself." He responded not answering her second question.

She inhaled,still slightly irritated at his trick.

"You have no reason to fear. If you are not interested you won't hear from me ever again." He told her.

Her expression softened. She argued within herself. What was she thinking? She didn't know him. But, what if he was telling her the truth. What if she could be a part of something bigger than herself. Was she going to hide forever? She had the chance to help others.

Exhale. "Alright."


End file.
